


Stone Amber King Queen

by TrashMachine



Series: Don't get your thoughts and actions possessed by the disney demon [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: at least its short, i didnt mean for this to happen but we're here now i guess?, there are other people here, this is a part 2, you should probably read part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: He's lost, he's dizzy, he's confused, and he doesn't know what to think. Weird, considering he's inside his own head.





	Stone Amber King Queen

It was a dizzying feeling to be piloted so smoothly by another persons intent. A true puppet in the form of something fresh. In his mind, his toes curled, and fingers grasped for something to steady him. His legs twitched and eyelashes fluttered.

None of his body truly responded. But the voice piloting shushed him sweetly, gently, and laid him to sleep once more. He couldn’t, he told it. He wasn’t tired.

Rudiger trailed behind him. He was afraid, and Varian knew it. The pilot would not hurt his friend but he also couldn’t trust it. They had made a deal, and he would uphold that much and nothing more. The voice chastised him for being afraid, and Varian fell silent again.

It had been easy, too easy perhaps, to slip through the bars of his cage. No prisoner inside spoke a word- perhaps they knew what he was now. Perhaps they could tell. Or perhaps his body had changed to accommodate the other being.

Rapunzel- Sundrop- Flower- Princess- had grown hair like its petals had. Perhaps he had done similarly. His body hummed, but did not stop to check. It was not part of the deal, and he would find out eventually.

It was too soon when a guard saw them. Not one Varian recognised. They told him to stop, though they were afraid, and Varian’s body did not.

“I said stop!”

His body did not stop. He told the voice it was talking to them. It told him it knew.

The guard rushed at them. His body, with a strength Varian knew he did not possess, stopped him in his tracks, holding the bottom of the chest plate for leverage as he held the guard against the wall.

His body pushed up. The plate began to press into the guards neck, choking him.

Varian asked the voice what it was doing. It told him making sure no one stopped them. He told it not to hurt anyone. It laughed.

“Had this chest plate been sharper,” it cooed, in a voice that was most certainly not Varian’s to the now choking, terrified guard. “I would have decapitated you like it was an axe.”

He still did not stop. Not until the eyes began to roll back into his head and his fighting became weak. When he dropped him, he did not care. He simply kept walking.

Varian was not scared. He wasn’t. He swore he wasn’t.

“But you are,” the voice whispered. “You have no control over me, and that worries you.”

“It’s my body,” he answered, ignoring the strange looks of two prisoners nearby. “I don’t like it- I mean, wouldn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been possessed.”

And their chat was over.

More guards came at one point. His body dispatched them with little effort. Varian grew tired, dizzy, and defeated. The voice laughed at him.

“I told you to sleep.” It hummed, stopping nearby a mirror.

Varian looked, and saw that two horns black as midnight had curled out of his hair. His eyes were green, like a pungent toxin would be. His skin was pale, like he was sick. His nails had grown into claws, and his teeth had sharpened- even his buck teeth. The voice laughed at him.

“Yes, it’s not quite to my taste but I can work with it. I imagine you’ll work nicely once you’ve aged a bit.”

“I hope you’re not intending to speed that up.”

The beast hummed again, then laughed, turning from the mirror as it began to leave the castle walls. “Perhaps through puberty.”

If he was able to, Varian would have rolled his eyes.

—

He was tired. But he clung to his consciousness, if only to know what was happening. In brief flashes, he saw guards, people, the castle. And then, as he pulled back for a moment into clarity, the King and Queen.

“-then who are you?” The king was saying. Varian’s body shrugged.

“It matters not. I just want my question answered.”

“What are you doing?” Varian hissed, and the beast seemed to perk up.

“Oh, good morning. You recovered faster than I thought.”

“Recovered? No- that doesn’t matter. What are you doing?”

“It matters not to you- it is outside of our deal.”

“I want to know.”

The beast sighed, sending a warning glance to the royals when they attempted to retreat. “We are in the middle of a conversation, don’t be rude. And you truly are an alchemist aren't you? Always asking questions, wanting to ‘know’. But very well.”

He redirected their gaze back to the king and queen. “I was asking where the sun drop was. Her smell is scattered throughout the castle, her light in nearly every hollow. Yet she is not here, so where.”

“Not within the kingdom,” the king hissed, a hand protectively around his wife. “You will not find her.”

“Not here, perhaps,” the beast conceded. “But here soon. Not now but later and if not here then close by.”

“Our deal.” Varian reminded him, and he turned.

“Yes, of course. Do not fret- a few chores while you were asleep is of no importance. I have not done many things since my banishment. Now go back to sleep, I shall wake you when it is important.”

Perhaps it was the certainty, or perhaps Varian was tired. But he followed the command none the less, simply forgetting the terrified expressions of the royal family as he fell unconscious.

—

When he awoke the second time, he was as distant as the first. He was being permitted to see, not act, as his body manoeuvred the rubble and ruin of Old Corona. As he entered the stairs, as he descended into the basement, as he came face to face with the golden amber. Shining as bright as before.

His voice, the beasts voice, their voices sang. He could not recall the words, but green and black energy swirled at his fingertips. He caressed the shining golden opalescent material, and the darkness swarmed it like a drop of black ink in clear water. From where it swirled, it made cracks. Carefully, slowly, it encased his father like a blanket, and spread from him. It had not invaded his body. It fell from him like a shell, letting him fall, gasping for air.

“Varian,” he croaked. He looked horrified. He looked scared. “No- no, no no.”

Varian wanted to respond. The voice did it for him.

“A deal was struck, and fulfilled. Now he is mine.”

“No no no,” Quirin fought his limbs, moving closer. “Not- not Varian, not my son.”

“Then who? You?” The voice laughed. “A young creature such as this for you? Child of the Dark Kingdom, you are foolish.”

“Please, not him, not my son-“

“Silence your pleas,” he scoffed, turning away. “He will sleep from hereon. He knows the deal is cemented. He knew what he offered when he begged.”

“He didn’t know who!”

The beast grinned. In Varian’s altered body, he was sure it must have looked strange. He could not speak, he couldn’t ask what was happening, who the beast was, why his father seemed so…. afraid.

“Come on out, Varian,” the beast cooed. “Come out and say goodbye.”

He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to say his last words so soon. He didn’t want to say goodbye and he didn’t want to see his father so afraid.

“Varian.” His father croaked.

“Daddy,” he whispered back. “I’m so sorry.”

Then he was dizzy again. He felt something pull on him, drag him back to sleep. His father said something, but he didn’t hear it.

He fell asleep.


End file.
